1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field test equipment for use in testing electric power distribution circuits and equipment. The invention has particular application to the testing of power transformers and capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement of a prior art transformer and connection tester sold by HD Electric Company under the trade name "TILT". The TILT tester can be used for checking connected transformer primary or secondary leads for shorts or opens. Unlike a standard ohmmeter, the TILT tester differentiates between the inductance of a transformer winding, a short, or an open. If an inductance is sensed between the test leads of the tester, the tester sounds a horn and flashes an LED indicating that the transformer is okay. Shorts or opens within the transformer are indicated by other LEDs. However, the device is usable only for testing transformer windings or other inductors and their connected leads.
It is known to provide other types of testers for testing capacitors. However, such prior devices simply measure the capacitance value of the capacitor or test the orientation of a polarized capacitor. However, such devices will not identify a capacitor, as such, i.e., distinguish it from other circuit elements and, specifically, cannot automatically distinguish between capacitors and inductors. Rather, the user must know the nature of the device being tested beforehand.